One of the Band
by Requipmage1255
Summary: Band AU- Lucy Heartfilia and her friends find out the female vocalist of the famous band, Fairy Tail, has left leaving a spot for the one of the girls to fill. Collab with NerdTart!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was hoping for everything good in her life, to have a good job, to find love, and have good friends. She found all of those… maybe. She refused to say Natsu Dragneel was her significant other. He loves her she kinda likes him. But that's about how much she admits to. She is his best friend and loves him very much… but that's it she will say nothing more! She doesn't even realize her love for the guy! And we all thought Natsu was the dense one. People say that Sting and her should be together, but he has a girlfriend. She has so many people that have been shipped with her you can say she is in a harem. She and Natsu were first shipped by Mira who ships everyone. What was the Blonde to do when that demon can smell love from 3,000 miles away? Nothing. She can't get out of it. Like said she found everything she wanted. But instead of her joining Fairy Tail, the guild, she joined the band. She also attended Magnolia High. This is the story of a the vocalist of Fairy Tail.

Lucy was the average teenager, cute, popular, kind, and well kind of a female vocalist of Fairy Tail had left the band and let's just say her friends made her deaf. And then when they heard the try out for female vocalist were in Magnolia High they broke glass, and she could prove it. Lucy was the only girl in all of Magnolia who didn't want to audition for the spot. But everyone knows anything can happen…

 **This is the intro to a new story! This is going to be a collab with NerdTart so I hope you like it! -Requipmage12555**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy Heartfilia. Take those headphones out of your ears. It gives a bad impression to me when I start rambling to myself," my best friend, Levy McGarden, barked at me. I groaned and pulled out my earphones and tucked them in the pocket of my khaki pants. We were walking in the busy hallway minding our own business when some students would stop and greet us. I have to return the gesture too, it would be rude for them.

I hated my life, it may kind of seem that I love it to people's minds who kind of took me as their popular gal, but I don't like the treatment thank you very much. I'm 16 years old and I go to school here at Magnolia High. All I needed is to pass High School and College and I'm free. I guess the only good thing about going to school here is that there was that every Friday, any local talent would perform on the stage in the back center of the school. That included poets, singers, musicians, and dancers. Some people sucked. A lot. So much so that people would throw their over-priced food at them from booths. But some people were actually really good. And it was those people that made it worth going there.

I myself am an aspiring musician. I would secretly sing to my showerhead in the apartment that I shared with my annoying Barbie-doll roommate and best friend, Levy McGarden as I mentioned above. She was always telling me to perform at there. My problem? I had stage fright.

When I was 10, I got picked to be one of the leads in a school play about the pilgrims and Native Americans. It was some corny musical version of the historical event and I got picked to play Pocahontas. Why? Because I had a good voice and a knack for acting. So I got on stage on opening night and promptly threw up on my leading man, Mard Geer. And just like that, I was done performing in front of people.

"Earth to Luuu~," I heard a voice say. I saw fingers with neon blue nail polish on them snap in front of me and I blinked.

"Hey Lev," I said, smiling at the rhyme that never got old. In front of me stood a pretty girl, with short wavy blue hair and bright brown eyes.

"You know, no wonder you never get any boyfriends. It's because you zone out so much," Levy said.

"You're right. It can't be that my psychopath best friend steals them all," I replied. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? It's a Thursday. You usually be held captive in the library," I asked.

"Psh. And leave my best friend here?" she said, waving her hand. I raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled. "Ok, ok. I was actually about to go get ready to go. But I wanted to ask you if you were going here tomorrow," she said.

"No, I'm off. I'll be relaxing," I said. Why relax? It's Friday, and every Friday, students get the time off while some bands or other talent whatnots perform on stage that day.

"Perfect! Will you come to school with me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...I met this guy. And we basically go to the same high school as him. And he told me to come. And I don't want to go alone," she replied.

"I still don't understand why I have to go. To serve as your third-wheel? I'd rather not," I said.

"LUUUU! Come on!" Levy yelled at me.

"You won't be my third wheel. It's an audition for the vocalist of a famous band! There are some bands playing there. You can go to listen to music. Who knows? Maybe you'll find your soul-mate there." she said.

"There's a band playing in the music room why not go there now if he goes to school here?" I asked.

"No there's not. I checked it. It's a stupid depressing poet. Come ON LUU. Please!" she begged, making a pouty face.

"Ugh, fine. Now go away before I change my mind," I said. She smiled and hugged me over while I grip my locker.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it!" she called as she walked out of the locker room. I rolled my eyes after her and then minded my own business, stuffing my things inside my locker, that is.


End file.
